


Terms of Endearment

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [24]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from winterandmistletoe: Hey :) Speaking of prompts, I think I mention it somewhere already, but it eats me so... I really want Len to call Sara "love" (accidentally maybe or on purpose) and team's awkward reaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterandmistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.

Sara and Leonard were out on a mission, providing backup to Ray and Rip. They were perched on the rooftops of buildings at opposite ends of the square where Ray and Rip were meeting the target, rifles at the ready. The rest of the team was listening in on comms from the ship.

"I don't think he's going to show," Leonard commented, peering through the scope.

"He's only two minutes late," Rip said, "be patient."

"Patience is my middle name," Leonard said, dryly.

"I thought your middle name was Earl," Sara teased.

"Technically, I don't have one, Love," Leonard admitted. He heard Sara's breath hitch as the endearment slipped past his lips. It wasn't the first time she'd heard it, but it was the first time he'd used it in front of the team.

"What did you call her?" Jax's choked voice spluttered through the comms.

"As much as I'm sure we'd all _love_ an explanation, I'm afraid that it's going to have to wait," Rip interrupted. "The mark has just entered the square. Stay alert."

~~*~~

Sara barely paid attention to what was said between the mark, Rip, and Ray. The blood was rushing through her ears too loudly to hear anything else.

At that moment, she wished that she could talk to Leonard privately, but he was on the other side of the square.

It wasn't that they were intentionally keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the group. Mick knew, of course, but they didn't feel like it was anyone else's business that they were together. Neither one of them was a fan of public displays of affection; if the team hadn't picked up on the subtle differences in how they behaved around each other in public, then that was their own fault. 

This was exactly why they probably should have announced when they'd gotten together. Because Sara knew that they were in for a big team meeting full of hurt feelings and opinions about why they should or shouldn't be together.

They didn't need the team's approval or disapproval. They were happy just being together.

~~*~~

The meet was quick and drama free… for a change. As the meeting dispersed, Sara and Leonard packed up their rifles and headed down to join Rip and Ray.

"Now can we talk about--" Jax started to ask, but Sara cut him off. 

"Let's wait until we're all back on the ship," she suggested, wearily. 

Leonard slipped his hand into hers and gave it a comforting squeeze before releasing her and stuffing his hand in his pocket.

On the jump ship, they sat as far from Rip and Ray as possible, removing their comms to strategize in private.

"Sorry about getting us into this," Leonard said, quietly.

"One of us was bound to slip up sooner or later," Sara said, just as quietly. "Not your fault."

"How do you see this playing out?" he asked.

"Kendra, Ray, and Jax will be hurt that we didn't tell them. Rip and Martin will be supportive and thank us for being discreet. Mick already knows and will be surprised that no one else had figured it out," Sara predicted.

"I think you're right," Leonard agreed. 

As expected, everyone who wasn't on the mission with them was waiting for them on the main deck when they arrived back on the Waverider.

Kendra made a beeline for Sara and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you guys," she gushed.

After releasing Sara, Kendra moved to hug Leonard, but she stopped at his brusque, "Don't."

Jax planted his feet and crossed his arms. "So, how long has this been going on?"

"Really?" Leonard sneered. "You're the one who's going to play disapproving father?"

"Naw, man, no disapproval. I just wanna know why you didn't tell us," Jax said.

"We'd all like to know that," Ray added, puppy dog eyes in full effect. "Don't you trust us?"

"It's not about trust," Sara said, sighing. "It's about privacy. Our privacy. Our relationship is nobody else's business, but our own."

"What we do behind closed doors is none of your concern," Leonard added.

"And here I thought you were just playing cards all this time," Martin said. "Never thought that would be a euphemism for anything."

Mick snickered. 

"You find them being together funny?" Jax asked the bigger man.

"Not them; you," Mick said. "If you knew anything about these two, you would have known clear as day that they've been together for months. I knew it the second I saw them together after you captured me in Nanda Parbat."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ray asked.

"Not my place," Mick said, moving to stand by Leonard.

"If the interrogation is over…" Leonard started to head out of the room, Sara on his heels, when Jax stopped them.

"Hold up," Jax said. "I wanna know what the Captain thinks about this."

"It's none of my concern," Rip said. "I've known about their relationship from the beginning. So long as it does not interfere with their performance in the field, which it hasn't, it's none of my business. Neither is it any of yours."

"Wow, thanks, Rip," Sara said, thoroughly surprised by his stance.

The team looked sufficiently cowed after Rip's declaration. 

"We really do just want you to be happy," Kendra said. 

"We appreciate that," Sara said. "We're just not the kind of people who need to shout from the rooftops that we're together. We are, and that's enough for us. We're happy to have your support, but it's not necessary for us to be happy together. I hope that make sense."

"Perfect sense," Martin said. "We apologize for putting you on display like this."

"We do?" Jax objected, turning to face Martin.

"Yes, we do," Martin insisted, glaring at his other half.

"Fine, we do," Jax grudgingly apologized.

This time, when they started to leave the room, no one stopped them. Mick followed Leonard and Sara from the room, in a show of solidarity, but then headed towards the galley while Leonard and Sara continued on to Sara's room.

"That went better than I expected," Sara admitted once the door had closed behind them. 

She stepped close to Leonard and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her forehead on his chest. Leonard held her close, running a soothing hand over her back.

After several minutes of just holding each other, Sara leaned back, careful not to clip Leonard's chin with her head. "How you doing with everyone knowing?"

Leonard shrugged. "Nothing has really changed, has it? We're still together, same as we were yesterday. Them knowing doesn't make a difference to our relationship."

"But now they'll be watching us," Sara said. "When we leave a room together they're going to wonder if we're going to have sex or just play cards. Are you okay with them picturing us having sex?"

Leonard smirked. "We do make a stunning couple," he said. "Why wouldn't they think about us having sex together?"

"I don't want anyone picturing you naked except for me," Sara huffed, pouting adorably.

"Think of it this way, Love; you're the only one who gets to see me naked in the flesh," Leonard said.

A slow, sensual, grin spread over Sara's face. "You know, you have an excellent point there." She licked her lips and reached for his shirts.

The End


End file.
